Text-based messaging offers many opportunities for short-cuts in communication. For example, text-based emoticons and abbreviations can convey emotions, reactions, and actions in a few keystrokes. For those who are illiterate or who don't read in the language of their communication devices, these text-based shortcuts may not be useful. Further, many such people live in areas where cellular telephone service is unreliable or unaffordable. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements are needed.